Hodan
Appearance White haired old man with a white beard and sharp, sky-blue eyes History Hodan is the Planar Overseer of the Yulan Plane who lives in the Arctic Icecap in the North Sea of the Yulan continent. He is a God and belongs to the Reinales Clan, though he is only a minor figure within it. Over the past several thousand years, he has imprisoned many Saints and Deities that have angered him as a Planar Overseer in the Gebados Planar Prison. He finds his job boring and it is suggested (emphasis on suggested) that he dislikes Linley secretly as their clans are enemies. Hodan first appears at the engagement of Wharton and Nina so that he can ask Linley and his beasts if they want to ascend to a higher planeBook 9, Chapter 18. He explains details about the planes, Overlords and the ancestors of the Baruch clan to Linley, but in the end his offer is rejected. He then tells Linley that he lives atop a glacier in the Arctic Icecap at the end of the North Sea and to find him whenever he changes his mind and desires to leave the Yulan Plane. *** Below this line to be refined *** In Book 13, chapter 2, after the escape of many Saints and Deities from Gebados, he broadcasted a message across the entire Yulan continent, telling all Saints and Deities that wanted to ascend to a higher plane to head to the Arctic Icecap. In Book 13, chapter 23, Hodan welcomes a group of Deities coming from the Infernal Realm. It is revealed that he is part of a clan and he became the Planar Overseer of the Yulan Plane several thousand years ago. He gives the group of Deities under Lord Sadista information on the current state of the Yulan Plane. In Book 13, chapter 39, it is confirmed that Hodan is a member of the Reinales clan but cannot get involved in clan matters due to his job of being the Planar Overseer of the Yulan Plane, a job which he finds boring. He then sends the group of Deities from the Reinales clan back to the Infernal Realm as their mission has ended in failure. In Book 18 chapter 5, it is revealed that Hodan is a God and that he lives in a house made of ice. Hodan is bored as few Saints have visited him to use the portal and ascend to a Higher Plane, and just as he is about to visit the Yulan continent again, Linley and his group descend to the Yulan Plane. Hodan begins to respect Linley for becoming so powerful so quickly as he knows how difficult it is to descend to a material plane and is now humble towards him despite the enmity between their clans. Due to his job as a Planar Overseer, Hodan is cut off from regular lines of communication so he does not know the situation of his clan back in the Infernal Realm and he does not know Linley is an Elder of the Redding Clan. Trivia References Category:Characters